1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture. More specifically, this invention is directed to multiple discreet containers arranged in a spiral wound interlocking ensemble.
2. Background of Invention
The packaging of beverages, industrial products and consumer goods, particularly, fluid materials can typically involve packaging concepts having both functional and ornamental qualities. Where such materials are related to one another by virtue of their interaction or conjunct usage, they can be packaged and sold in a single commercial unit. For example, in the industrial sector, there are numerous chemical products that are adapted to be mixed together at the time of use, but are preferably packaged individually so that they remain separated until used. One such example are the epoxy resins and the catalysts or activators that cause such resins to harden or polymerize.
Another product combination in, for example, the consumer product area, is the unitary packaging of the ingredients for various recipes, (e.g. salad dressing, baked goods, etc.) where the objective of the manufacturer is to have such ingredients combined immediately prior to consumption or cooking/baking. In each instance, the packaging of such ingredients in each of the individuals containers is accomplished independently, and, thereafter, the combination of packages combined in a single commercial unit.
Under certain circumstances, its may also be desirable to provide such companion products in decorative serving containers, that can be used directly by the consumer at the time of dispensing of the contents of the companion products. Where this latter option is desired, it is preferable that the companion products be similar or complimentary; and, to the extent possible, that each of the containers for each of the companion products be physically associated with one another, so as to provide an integral unit or ensemble. The latter criteria is desirable to provide an attractive item that can be used, or allowed to remain in plain view, while avoiding the appearance of clutter or disorder. With respect to this latter requirement, there is and remains a continuing need to provide such functional and ornamental packaging concepts that are both cost effective and suitable for use in conjunction with a broad range of companion products.